btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Suga
Min Yoon-gi (민윤기) known by his stage name Suga (슈가) or Agust D is a South Korean rapper, composer, and producer. He is a rapper and member of BTS. He has composed a number of songs for the group. He also created his own mixtape by the name of Agust D. History Suga has attended Global Cyber University and his major is Broadcasting Performing Art. He made his debut in 2013 as BTS. He is famous for being a great rapper and “swag” style. Aside from promoting with BTS, Yoongi became active at being a singer, song writer. Suga is the youngest boy in the family. He has one older brother whose name is not revealed to the public. Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes * Agust D (2016) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * It Doesn't Matter (2013) Credits BTS Discography * 2 Cool 4 Skool ** We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — writing, composer ** No More Dream — writing, composer ** Like — writing, composer ** Outro: Circle Room Cypher — writing ** Road/Path — writing, composer * O!RUL8,2? ** N.O — writing, composer ** We On — writing, composer ** If I Ruled the World — writing, composer ** Coffee — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher, Pt. 1 — writing, composer ** Attack on Bangtan — writing, composer ** Satoori Rap — writing, composer * Skool Luv Affair ** Intro: Skool Luv Affair — writing, composer ** Boy In Luv — writing, composer ** Where You From — writing, composer ** Just One Day — ** Tomorrow — writing, composer, producer ** BTS Cypher, Pt.2: Triptych — writing, composer ** Spine Breaker — writing, composer ** Jump — writing, producer * Skool Luv Affair Special Addition ** Miss Right — writing, composer * Dark & Wild ** Danger — writing, composer ** War of Hormone — writing, composer ** Hip Hop Lover — writing, composer ** Let Me Know — writing, composer, producer ** Rain — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer — writing, composer ** Can You Turn Off Your Phone? — writing, composer ** Embarrassed — writing, composer ** 24/7 = Heaven — writing, composer ** Look Here — writing, composer ** So 4 More — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 ** Intro: The Most Beautiful In Life — writing ** I Need U — writing ** Hold Me Tight — writing, composer, producer ** Dope — writing, composer ** Boyz with Fun — writing, composer, producer ** Converse High — writing, composer ** Moving On — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 ** Intro: Never Mind — writing, composer ** Run — writing, composer ** Whalien 52 — writing, composer ** Ma City — writing, composer ** Autumn Leaves — writing, composer, producer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever ** Fire — writing, composer ** Save Me — writing, composer ** Epilogue: Young Forever — writing, composer ** Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — writing * Wings ** Blood Sweat & Tears — writing, composer ** First Love — writing, composer, producer ** BTS Cypher 4 — writing ** 2! 3! — writing, composer ** Interlude: Wings — writing, composer * You Never Walk Alone ** Spring Day — writing, composer ** Outro: Wings — writing, composer ** A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone — writing, composer * Love Yourself 'Her' ** DNA — writing, composer ** Best of Me — writing, composer ** Pied Piper — writing, composer ** Outro: Her — writing, composer, producer ** Sea — writing, composer Discography as a soloist * Agust D (as Agust D) ** Intro: Dt sugA — writing, producer ** Agust D — writing, producer ** Give It to Me — writing, composer, producer ** Skit — producer ** 724148 — writing, composer, producer ** 140503 at Dawn — writing, producer ** The Last — writing, producer ** Tony Montana — writing, producer ** Interlude: Dream, Reality — writing, composer, producer ** So Far Away — writing, composer, producer Other songs * "If I Get Drunk Today (Wine)" by Suran — composer, producer Trivia *He is the second oldest as well as the second shortest in the boy band BTS. *His Zodiac sign is Pisces. *Suga has an older brother. *His Hobbies are: Sleep or writing music when he has free time, taking photos and avoiding having to do work. *His favorite food is meat. *His favorite color is white and black. *His favorite number is 3. *Suga decided to pursue a career in music after hearing Stony Skunk ‘Ragga Muffin’ in 6th grade. *He is the only member in the group who can speak harshly. *Suga wanted to be Firefighter, Basketball Player, and Musician when he was younger. *When he has a lover, Suga wants to make her listen to the songs he writes. *Suga’s resolution in 2014 is he hope he don’t get sick. *Suga used to be terrible with English. *Suga thinks that his legs are pretty. *When he was in school, he won basketball games quite a few times, and when he was a trainee, he played basketball every Sunday. *Suga chose his stage name because he used to be a shooting guard when he played basketball (shoo • gua). *Suga's most stressed usually from midnight to 6AM, and he doesn’t dislike it. *He doesn’t really like places with lots of people or noise. *The BTS members said if Suga wasn't human he'd be: a turtle (Jungkook), a Lion trainer (Jimin), Baseball player’s 3rd batter/hitter (V) , Candy (J-Hope), and a Rock (Jin). *Suga loves taking photos. *His role models are Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco, Lil Wayne, and Hit Boy. *Suga can play the piano. *He produced Suran's single "If I Get drunk Today (Wine)". *He has a male dog named Min Holly. *If he would choose who Min Holly should date, he would choose RM's dog, Rap Mon. *In Run BTS Episode 11, he played as Yoonji, a female transfer student. *His parents own a restaurant. *He is a really good cook. *He has slept for about 20 hours before. *At the 2017 Melon Music Awards, he won the Hot Trend Award along with Suran for "Wine". *He is good friends with Kihyun from Monsta X. Gallery Category:BTS Category:Members Category:The Hyungs Category:Rappers Category:Suga